


His Darkness

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Gryffindor's Aren't Evil, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, No Dursleys because screw them, Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherin Potter Twin, Slytherins Aren't Evil, So like Normal Albus Dumbledore, Will add more as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: She was never afraid of his darkness,Or the demons who danced in his eyes.He thought no one could ever love him,If he revealed what lurks inside.He always knew he was different,How could anyone understand?But she was never afraid of his darkness,Or the beast within the man.





	His Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through the 'Harry Potter has a Twin' tag and found a bunch of stories. This right here is the result of reading a ton of them and also having a semi-dark, morally ambiguous mind and just hating Albus Dumbledore in general. I don't know if this will have pairings, I'm leaning towards yes but haven't decided yet. I have plans and I'm gonna try to see this through to the end. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Minor side note, as I added both as tags: Slytherin's are NOT evil. Gryffindor's are NOT evil. There are good and bad people in both. Same for Ravenclaw and even Hufflepuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly filler, to set up the story. Year 2 is when things start to REALLY take off and become vastly different. Year 1 will be different, as I got a second opinion on something and we both agreed we didn't like a particular character so we've removed them. That will obviously change things for Year 1, but it makes things easier on my part for Year 2.

Let's start this off right, shall we? My name is Rosetta Ella Potter and I am the fraternal twin of Harry James Potter, who is also known as The Boy Who Lived. While my twin looks remarkably like our father other than his eyes, I look damn near identical to our mother. My hair isn't as tamable as hers was, apparently, at least according to Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus. They say, like my brother, I have our father's hair. Mine is still fiery red, but it's textured like our father. I also have glasses like my brother and father, though my eyesight isn't quite as bad as theirs. My brother and I are about to start our first year at Hogwarts. Uncle Sirius says he thinks we'll both be Gryffindor. Uncle Remus says that, while he's certain Harry will be Gryffindor, he doesn't think I will be, though he refuses to tell Sirius what house he thinks I'll be. I think I know why. Uncle Severus and I are really close, as he is my Godfather, and he confided in me that he thinks I'll be Slytherin. Apparently, my ambition and cunning give me an 'edge' that my twin does not possess. Uncle Sirius doesn't really  _like_ Slytherin's. He frequently calls them 'slimy' and he doesn't like Uncle Severus either. No one will tell me or Harry why though.

* * *

"Rosa, Harry, wake up."

I blink open my startling green eyes blearily. I pull myself into a sitting position, rubbing at my eyes and then blinking again. My eyes focus on a somewhat blurry figure standing at the edge of my bed. With my eyesight and the dim light in the room, I can't tell who it is. After slipping my red rectangular-shaped glasses on, I see that it's Uncle Sirius. He has a wide smile on his face and looking at the clock by my bed tells me it's almost time to leave for the train. I practically leap out of bed in excitement. Harry, who is in the bed on the other side of the room, is much more reluctant to get out of bed.

"Harry! Get up! We have to get dressed and eat breakfast, then we get to go to the station!!! It's the day we leave for Hogwarts!!!!" I am practically vibrating with excitement, and I hear Uncle Sirius laugh at it. I rush over to my twin's bed and shake him, repeatedly saying 'Wake up'. He pulls himself into a sitting position, smacking my hands away grumpily.

"Alright Rosa, sheesh! I'm up," Harry says. "Since when are you such a morning person?"

"Since today is the day we go to the Hogwarts Express," I answer him patiently. Harry looks at me for a moment before his tired brain process what I said and his eyes, the exact shade of mine, widen. Soon, we are both hurrying to dress and then hurrying to the kitchen. Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus sit calmly at the table, drinking tea, which causes Uncle Sirius makes a face.

"No running," Uncle Severus' voice is dry and if I hadn't grown up with him, I'd think he was angry. I blush and immediately stumble to a walk, Harry quickly doing the same, his ears turning pink.

"Sorry Uncle Sev," Harry mumbles. Uncle Remus smiles fondly and gets us a plate of breakfast, which consists of eggs, toast, and bacon. He'd gone a little overboard, but everyone seems to be in high spirits. Even Uncle Severus wasn't glowering like usual and seemed to have a much more neutral expression.

"I had another dream last night," Harry says, voice quiet. Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus share a look, but it's Uncle Severus that says something.

"What was it this time?" His voice is oddly gentle, but it always was when talking about Harry's dreams. "Was it the man again?"

Harry looks up to find everyone looking at him. His face turns pink once more and he looks back down at his plate. "No. It was...a different man this time. Two of them, actually. One of them was lean, and really tall, with long shaggy dark hair. His eyes were grey. He was dressed in a really funny-looking outfit. It looked like it was made of metal chains and he had a sword. His beard was similar to Uncle Sirius', but not quite the same, more trimmed? And under the metal, he was wearing red. He smiled a lot. The other man had really short hair, not quite buzzed but very close, like he  _had_ buzzed it at some point and it was just starting to grow out. It was a really dark brown, darker than Uncle Sirius' but not black like mine. His eyes were really light blue and he had a lot of stubble. It was like he'd shaved but it was starting to grow again. He was dressed completely different from the other man. He was in a navy blue button down, that had a black shirt under it. He didn't look as kind as the man in red, but he wasn't remotely rude, either? They both were very kind, but the man in red just  _looked_ more kind, I guess. Rosa was in the dream, too. She and the man in blue were talking to each other while the man in red talked to me."

"I had the same dream last night!" I cry out, leaning towards my brother. Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus share another look. "Do you think he pulled me into his dream again?" My question was directed at my Godfather. Uncle Severus shared a look with my other Uncles before he answered.

"As you said you had the same dream, it is very likely that Harry did pull you into his dream again. What did you talk about with the men? Did they give you their names?"

"I don't know about Rosetta, but the man in red was very cryptic with me. He said we'd meet someday and that he was looking forward to meeting me, though I may not recognize him when I do? He didn't give me his name, and I didn't think to ask." From his tone, it's clear my twin is chastising himself for not having thought to ask.

"Harry, it's alright. You can't think of everything," Uncle Remus' tone is gentle.

Harry nods before everyone's eyes slide to me and I realize I have to explain what the man and I talked about.

I perk up and smile widely. "He was very kind! He immediately introduced himself as Sal and he took me on a walk through a bright forest. It was really nice and everything smelled of petrichor. He told me that Harry and I were very important to the world and that we were going to meet someone very soon. He said we may not like this person, but we couldn't really  _say_ that because apparently, the person we'll be meeting is very highly respected. He muttered something about not understanding  _how_ the person was so respected when he was so manipulative, I think is the word he used, but I don't think I was supposed to hear that part. He then said that later in life, Harry and I would meet someone  _else_ and that we would've heard really bad things about this person, but that we should  _never_ listen to rumors. We should never take what someone says at 'face value', whatever that means, and that we should always judge someone on our own. He said don't let what others say influence how we feel about someone." When I finish speaking, I go back to eating, not noticing how my uncles are staring at me.

* * *

The moment Rosetta sees the old man dressed in colorful robes, alarms go off in her head. She shares a look with her twin and they quickly agree that he unnerves them. Avoiding eye contact with the man, they, along with all the other first years, follow the stern-looking woman who called herself Professor McGonagall. Just like her Godfather had told her, the Sorting Hat begins to  _sing_ and Rosetta is absolutely delighted to hear his song. When it's over, the sorting begins, alphabetically.

It moves surprisingly quick for Rosetta and it's not long before she realizes that the entire Hall has gone silent because her twin's name has been called. She squeezes his hand briefly, reassuringly, and watches Harry nervously make his way to the stool the Sorting Hat sits upon. Almost immediately after the Hat is placed on his head, Harry makes a face. Rosetta shifts nervously as he continues to silently sit there. Just as whispers are beginning again, the Hat speaks.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall erupts into deafening applause, the table clad in red and gold being the loudest. Rosetta watches as Harry smiles and walks over to the said table, sitting by the twins they had met on the train, Fred and George. Professor McGonagall's voice causes silence to reign once more.

"Potter, Rosetta."

It was as if the Hall had forgotten Harry not only had a sister but that she was his  _twin_. After briefly making eye-contact with her Godfather, who gave an even briefer nod, Rosetta walks up to the stool, nervous, though she doesn't want to show it. She sits on the stool and soon feels when the Hat is placed on her head.

_"Ahh, the other young Potter. Welcome to Hogwarts, young one."_

Rosetta is more than a little surprised at the voice that seemingly echoes in her head, though she doesn't show it. She understands now, why Harry made a face once the Hat was on his head. Their Uncles hadn't told them about this.

_"Thank you. I loved your song. It was wonderful."_ She keeps her tone of thought calm, and polite.

_"I'm glad you enjoyed it."_ The Hat sounds distinctly pleased when he says these words.  _"Now, where to put you?"_

_"One of my Uncles says Gryffindor, like Harry and him, as well as both of my parents. However, my other Uncle, who is also my Godfather, says Slytherin."_

The Hat makes a contemplative noise.  _"Mmmm, yes. You would do well in Gryffindor. But also in Slytherin. Hmmm...which do you prefer?"_

Rosetta is even more surprised than before.  _"Me? Oh, I don't really prefer one over the other. I mean, I'm closer to my Godfather, as we have more in common, including a love of Potions, so I guess you could say-"_ Rosetta is cut off by the Hat's cry.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall is deadly silent, not a word spoken, not even a whisper. The table decked in silver and green recover first, breaking out into applause, cheering and hollering. Most of the Hall follows suit. Rosetta looks over at her twin, relaxing when he gives her a massive grin and a thumbs up. The twins even smile at her. The Hat is taken off her head and she makes her way over to the silver and green table, sitting across from the blonde boy she recognizes as Draco Malfoy. The only real reason she knows him is because her Godfather is also his. Almost everyone at the table is staring at her, but she chooses to ignore them in favor of watching the rest of the sorting.

* * *

Near the end of the feast, Rosetta realizes the old man in the colorful robes, apparently named Albus Dumbledore, is  _staring_ at her. The look in his eyes, behind his half-moon glasses, causes a shiver to run down her spine, and she quickly looks away. She briefly catches her Godfather's eyes and he nods at her, causing her to smile. She's lived with him long enough to know when he's happy and proud, even if he doesn't necessarily show those feelings. It shines in his coal-colored eyes and shows in the way he's holding himself. He's proud she's in Slytherin, and it only makes her smile wider. When she looks back at her table, Draco Malfoy is staring at her with narrowed, cold blue eyes.

"How do you know Professor Snape?" Draco's voice is suspicious.

Rosetta nearly laughs when she realizes he's clearly jealous by the display. "He's my Godfather. He helped raise me and Harry with our Uncles."

Draco is clearly surprised by the admission, but before he can say anything, the feast ends, and Prefects begin leading their Houses to their common rooms.

"Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures; our house colors are emerald green and silver, and our common room lies behind a concealed entrance down in the dungeons. As you’ll see, its windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by — and sometimes more interesting creatures. We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck." Gemma Farley, the female Prefect, is grinning as she explains things.

When they enter the common room, the first thing Rosetta takes notice of is how the room was cold and dark. She loved it. Rosetta is near the front of the First Years that are following the Prefect as she explains things. After some rules, they are shown their dorms and told to get some rest, as tomorrow is when they will spend the day finding their classes, so they are not late. Rosetta ends up sharing a room with Daphne Greengrass, and Lily Moon. The other girl's dorm room is where Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, and Millicent Bulstrode reside. Lily doesn't say much, and Rosetta can tell that Daphne doesn't like that she has to share a room with two 'weirdos' as she heard Daphne whisper to Pansy. Rosetta can't help but wonder how Daphne has already classed Lily and herself as 'weirdos' when she hasn't spoken to them yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care about cliches or Mary Sue's or anything like that. If you are going to review just to say something about cliches or Mary Sue's then shove off because I don't care. If I like a cliche, I'm going to add it. And I will write my characters the way I want, even if that means making them a Mary Sue. It's more fun when your character can have the entire world bow at her feet with just the flick of her wrist.  
> Also, because I'm sure someone is going to be confused, James and Lily are still dead. But, Sirius, Remus, and Severus raised Harry and Rosetta. Sirius and Remus live together, and Severus frequently visits as Rosetta is his goddaughter. Peter is in Azkaban, as he still betrayed James and Lily to 'Voldemort' (I'll explain these quotations at a later date :) Dumbledore originally shoved them with the Dursley's but a lot of fighting from all three adult parties led to Dumbledore agreeing to let Sirius specifically raise them, but Sirius wanted Remus to know them, so they moved in together.  
> And in case anyone is confused as to the description of Rosetta, she essentially looks just like Lily, but instead of Lily's straight hair, she has James' messy hair, and she requires glasses like James. Harry is exactly the same as he always is, looking identical to James, but with Lily's eyes.  
> I was going to make Remus her Godfather because I love him, but I wanted Severus to have a REASON to be there all the damn time, so I made him her godfather. Hope it's not weird, as she looks identical to Lily.


End file.
